


New Sensations

by spacegayofficial



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Everyone is of age, F/M, Multi, PWP, Spanking, Wax Play, edgy sex starts in the second chapter, light Knife Play, mentions of past child abuse (not graphic), threesome in future chapter, use of the terms "princess" and "good girl" in a non-daddy-kink kinda way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: After everything, Xandra and Guzma develop their relationship and have a lot of pretty great sex. Some fluff here and there, of course.





	1. First Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay hi so this is my first ever fic here so idk what I'm doing lmao
> 
> Xandra is a main character OC, and this is written in first person, but feel free to treat it like a self-insert if you want to! Tell me, also, if this needs any more tags! Enjoy!

Alright, Xandra, what today… I think to myself, pacing around my new house on Ula’Ula, not far from the league. It's good for me to not have to travel too far between my home and where I face challenges (most of the time we know when a challenger is on their way, anyway, so I can safely assume when I do and do not have to be in the champion’s ring). It's also kind of nice being this close to Po Town.

Now, I know that any sane Alolan is probably thinking; Po Town? Why would it be nice to be anywhere near that place? Well, since Team Skull sort of disbanded, Guzma, Plumeria, and whatever grunts are still living there are really fixing the place up. I've been helping out, too; it's sort of a long story that I'll get to but we’ve all been very close since the whole Aether Foundation incident. It honestly started when Lillie and I went through the Ultra Wormhole. Guzma, Lillie and I had a pretty nice conversation as we went to find Lusamine. He made a remark about our intelligence to start off (“Y’all are stupid!”) but eventually we got him to calm down. We told him to wait with Nebby and he and I could talk about it over a drink (“Yeah, I was feelin’ some tapu cocoa anyway. This place gives me the chills.”) while Lillie and Lusamine sorted their own issues out.

Later on, after the wormhole incident, Guzma and I found our way back to the Melemele PMC nearest my mom’s house and got some tapu cocoa for our conversation.

“So now what? With Lusamine proving herself crazy, what are you going to do?” I asked, taking a sip of the rich drink.

Guzma sighed, sitting in his chair like he was forcing himself to be cool and nonchalant- one arm over the back of the chair, his legs outstretched and crossed, the other hand fiddling with the mug of cocoa in front of him. “I dunno. We stole and sold Pokémon to her to put in her conservation room. Whoever takes her place, and knowin’ her it'll be Lillie or Gladion, they won't be havin’ it. I'm out of a job.”

I nodded. “What's going to happen to Team Skull?”

His posture changed- he grabbed the mug with both hands and slouched over it, worse than usual. He took his asymmetrical sunglasses off and put them on the table. His eye circles seemed darker than usual, his eye makeup noticeably smudged now. “I… I think we need to disband. My boys, though, they don't got nowhere else to go. I dunno what to do. They’ll all be crushed if I tell ‘em.”

I paused over my drink. “Maybe you don't have to disband,” I said. He looked up at me, slightly confused. “Change it, don't get rid of it. You have a lot of dedicated folks willing to do a lot for you.”

“And what do you suggest we do?” he asked.

I shrugged. “Whatever you want to. Rebuild Po Town and do something with it. You have a great space.”

He nodded. “Maybe.” He was clearly thinking about some things already. 

Rotom buzzed at me. I checked it- Kukui wanted to talk to me about the league. “Guzma, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Listen, you talk to your guys and see what they want to do, see if you can come to a general consensus. We’ll keep in touch, okay?” I said, quickly stopping by the center desk to heal my Pokémon before heading out to Tapu Village.

Now, I'm not going to lie to you. Throughout my bizarre anti-wormhole adventure, I disliked what Guzma was doing. But on the exact opposite side of things, I did not dislike  _ him _ . He knew it, too; I was quick to get mouthy and flirty simultaneously while dealing with him and his grunts throughout those few days. He was dorky deep down, I knew that-- I once got him going about his golisopod and bug types in general. He knew quite a lot. I was pretty certain he liked me back, as he’d get just as mouthy back to me. It was always sort of a fight for intellectual dominance; one he couldn't stand losing, and a victory I didn't mind handing over. I always managed, no matter how close it ended up being, to beat him in pokemon battles. He didn’t like it, of course, but he put up with it more and more the more we spoke to each other during and after battles. I would usually turn down some of the prize money but take some to keep with the custom, which I think he appreciated; knowing now how much he and Plums do to take care of their members, I know it can’t be that cheap.

Shortly after the conversation I outlined above, I became the first champion of Alola. This gave me a ton of pull suddenly; I was above the Captains, the Kahunas, everyone. I had highly capable trainers coming to challenge me every so often now. And, not to mention, a few days later I helped the international police capture all the Ultra  Beasts that had been trapped on this side of the Ultra Wormhole. I have a lot of legendary-level pokemon on my team now, and it’s, quite frankly, amazing. Of course I chose a fair team for challenges against my championship; my Incineroar, Tucannon, Hariyama, Gumshoos, Magnezone, and Alakazam. Otherwise I switched it up a lot, particularly between Necrozma, Null, and Zygarde. I always had Incineroar with me, though. He’s been with me since I started my trials.

After all the UB stuff was taken care of and I didn’t have much to do, I decided to visit Po Town to check on Guzma and his progress on decision making. Making decisions that ultimately impact the lives of a bunch of kids with nowhere else to turn surely wasn’t an easy thing to do. Upon arrival and entering the walls, however, it was apparent that _ some kind  _ of decision had already been made. It was, of course, raining, but there were members outside working nonetheless; the barriers had been taken down, that one random car that was in the middle of everything was gone, and the facade of the mansion looked like it was undergoing some construction. The people outside were working on scrubbing the graffiti off of everything and seemed to be making significant progress.

A young man towards the front of the path noticed me ogling at everything. “Hey! Xandra!”

My attention snapped to him. I smiled. “Hey, this place looks good!”

“Hell yeah it does, we’ve been workin’ our asses off! But that’s beside the point, Boss wants to see ya! Said to point ya towards the house if we saw ya,” he said.

“I was here to see him anyway! Thanks for the heads up though!” I responded.

“No problem! And, uh… Hey, thanks. Dunno about some other guys, but stealin’ pokemon was gettin’ stale for me anyway,” he said.

I nodded. “You’re more than welcome. Glad to see you all doing something constructive for once.”

He nodded again, then went back to work. I walked towards the house, stepping in to find a pretty clean house with a handful more guys doing the same thing as outside. I walked upstairs to his room without needing to go out onto the roof for once. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly to see Guzma and his golisopod working on moving furniture around to a bit more organized of an orientation. It might even be called a bedroom for once- whatever risers were under his “throne” were gone, that chair was pushed back into the corner by the nightstand, the bed wasn’t at an awkward angle, and his bookshelf was emptied of bottles and being pushed back against the wall next to the bed.

“Guzma, this place is looking great already and it’s been two days since we talked!” I said, excited as to what this might hold.

He turned around, grinning, then crossed his arms, proud. “Yup! We’re gonna put Po Town back on the map! I talked to my guys and they wanna just rebuild, open some retail, reopen the PMC, ‘n’ make this place nice again. Talked to Nanu yesterday, he said he’d put a good word in and said if we turned this place around we could talk about turnin’ the house into a battle mansion or even… well, even a trial!”

“A trial?” I asked.

“Yep! Said he and Hala talked recently, might wanna make me a captain. Bug type captain Guzma, what the fuck, right?” he said, turning back around and helping golisopod push the bookshelf back the last few inches. “Honestly not too sure if that’s what I want though. I like the battle mansion idea a lot more honestly.”

“Why’s that?” I asked. “Not judging, being a captain can be a lot of hard work, just curious.”

“Well…” he started, looking at me. “Well, we’ve been close for a while. I trust ya with this.” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat beside him. “My dad… well, he was a son of a bitch to say the least. He was never quite happy enough with what I did and sometimes he got… physical about it. At some point I resolved that everything I did from then on out was going to be in spite of him--hence Team Skull. Thing is, he wanted me to be a captain.”

“I see.” I paused for a moment, looking at him. I placed a hand on his back. “You okay?”

He nodded, smiling weakly. “I’ve never really talked about that with no one before. I’m good. Feels good to get that off my chest.”

I nodded. “I’ll support your choice no matter what.”

“Thanks, Xandra. Despite everythin’, ya mean a lot to me. To all of us,” he said, looking back at me.

I think it was in that moment all of the tension between us, be that romantic, sexual, or otherwise, became a bit too much and it snapped. Before I could process what was happening, his lips were on mine and I was kissing back. A voice in the back of my head was telling me this was a weird time to be doing this, after he unloaded quite a heavy bit of information. But honestly, if this was how we felt about each other, then I’m sure it was all going to work out fine.

Suddenly he broke the kiss. He looked at me, kinda blankly. “Was that… okay, or…?” he stumbled.

I grinned, pulling him in for another one. This one kind of got heated-- his tongue ring clicked against my teeth, and before long his 6’3” frame was completely eclipsing my 5’3” one on the bed, his mouth working its way down to my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. I sighed a bit as he got close.

“You sure about this?” I asked.

He paused. I paused. We both slowly turned to look at golisopod, who was just standing there. We both erupted into laughter and he sat up, calling the giant pokemon back into its ball. He then got up and made sure the door was locked.

“Yes, I’m sure about this. I dunno if I’ve ever been more sure of anythin’ in my life,” he said, grinning his cocky grin. He took of his sweatshirt and shoes, kicking them aside before returning back on top of me in bed and going back to kissing my neck, nibbling ever so often.

“You know… I’ve had quite the crush on you for a long time now,” I said, my hands going up to run through his incredibly soft hair.

He found the sensitive spot on my neck, causing me to sigh a bit- he then promptly bit down, not that hard, but hard enough to elicit a squeak. “And water is wet, Xan.” He came up to eye level and kissed me again. “So have I.”

I grinned into our kiss, then tugged at his tanktop, trying to get it off of him. He took it off, then tugged my shirt off of me in return. We both worked at our own bottoms, then off came my bra and panties. We were panting through our intermittent kisses already. He leaned back to take off his boxers, but paused, just looking at me. It gave me a pretty good view of him: he was lean, not necessarily muscular but not in a bad way. The baggy clothes he always wore were an attempt to make up for a lack of bulk. He had facial piercings I was aware of, two on his left eyebrow, gauged ears, his tongue as I mentioned earlier, and a septum, but it wasn’t until just now I realized he had nipple piercings. This wasn’t necessarily a surprise to me, and it certainly didn’t look bad. As for me, I was pretty average, with a slightly chubby build and C cup breasts. I didn’t have any body modification like he did, though I very much appreciated the aesthetic and may one day get something done for fun. Regardless, though, at this point we were just staring at each other.

“You’re beautiful, Xandra.”

I smiled, blushing slightly. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

He smiled back, no longer bothering with his boxers. He leaned back down, kissing across my collarbone, palming one breast and nibbling and sucking on the nipple of the other one, causing me to hum. I knew where this was going, and it did surprise me a little; Guzma seemed like a “me first” kinda guy. Guess that changes when you like someone a whole lot. He switched breasts, giving equal attention to the other nipple, then kissed down my navel and stopped right on top of my bundle of nerve endings that I suddenly noticed was aching for attention. He wasted no time getting to work. He licked around my clit, his tongue ring adding to the sensation, then switched to sucking. This pattern already had me making a good handful of noises, and when he slipped a finger in and almost instantly found my sweet spot, I got much louder. He would hum occasionally against me, too, which didn’t much help in the noise factor. I had my fingers in his hair rather tightly, which seemed to spur him on more than anything else. His free hand eventually went down to freeing his erection from his boxers.

He came up to face level and he pressed his forehead to mine as his tip pressed against my opening. I reached down to help guide him in at a pace I was comfortable with when I noticed he had more piercings in a bit more of a secret location- he had four frenum piercings that, again, added to the sensation, this time for both of us. We started there, though, in some sort of missionary. I was quite enjoying it, taking it slow and enjoying the ribbed sort of feeling of the barbell studs rubbing against some sensitive spots, but eventually he decided I wasn’t getting enough, so he went back on his haunches, placing one leg up as close to over his shoulder as we could get, splaying the other one out, then using a thumb to massage my bud,  picked up his pace of thrusting.

It was an amazing sensation, being this close to him, being this intimate with him, and him somehow knowing exactly what I wanted to make this a pretty damn memorable first time between the two of us. This position was letting him hit new sweet spots, causing me to get louder and grip at the sheets beneath me wildly, unsure what to do with my hands. It wasn’t long before I was teetering on the edge.

“G… Guzma, I’m gonna…” I panted between moans.

“Cum for me, Xandra,” he said, somewhat commandingly, between grunts of his own.

For some reason, the way he said that did me in. “Guzma!” I cried out, my hips bucking, my walls squeezing wildly around his cock, causing him in turn to orgasm. I was too clouded with that post orgasmic glow to care about the sticky white dribbling mostly onto the sheets beneath me and some onto my legs. We both rode it out for a little while, then collapsed into a pile of gratification. After catching his breath, he reached into a drawer of the nightstand nearest the bed and produced a box of tissues- not exactly perfect for cleanup, but better than nothing. We cleaned up as best we could then went on to cuddling up facing each other on the bed.

“That was… Amazing,” I said, sure that wasn’t a strong enough adjective.

“Hell yeah it was,” he said. “We should do that again sometime.”

I giggled a little. “Yeah, definitely.”

Eventually all of that leads to where I started this thing. Pacing around my new house, wondering what I was going to be doing with myself today. Probably visit Guzma, would you believe that.


	2. First Time... part 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever wanted to be gently and safely introduced to bdsm by guzma? here u go

I packed up my bag with my… more extraordinary crew of pokemon, then made sure I had everything I needed in case I ended up staying the night with Guz again. Throughout the three months since the little escapade I mentioned earlier, it became a somewhat regular occurrence that, on time frames I knew I didn’t have any challengers coming, we’d spend a few days together and I’d help out with the renovations happening around town. It was nice for us and our growing relationship.

I walked up route 16 and made it to Po Town. The doors of the walls were permanently open, and several teams were working to safely take the wall down. The PMC was fully functional now, and the town now had one retail shop; one of the guys in town had a knack for sewing and started up a tailoring and alterations shop attached to a clothing stores he ran with his boyfriend. The outside of all of the houses looked much better now, though I knew the inside of some of them still needed work. The main house was already almost done with repairs.

I walked into the main house and up to Guz’s room, knocking softly before entering. “Hey, figured I’d come by. Not much to do, not expecting a challenger for a few days.”

He had on his glasses (not those asymmetrical sunglasses, but his actual prescription reading glasses he needed but didn’t get until he complained about hating reading things because he couldn’t see and I encouraged him to go see an eye doctor about it) which he didn’t usually wear, even after he caved and got them after my encouragement. Must be reading something important on that laptop regarding the town. His attention quickly went to me though. “Cool, yo,” he said, shutting his laptop and setting it on the table next to his chair. I set my bag down on the table near the door, then went over and sat in the chair half on and half next to him.

“So, what’s new?” I asked, looking up at him and taking his glasses off, using my shirt to clean away some smudges.

“Well, we got a green light to turn this place into a battle mansion. It’s not paper official yet but I guess it’s pretty unlikely to be denied,” he said, draping an arm over my shoulders.

“That’s awesome! I assume, then, you’re officially off the potential captain list,” I said, checking his glasses were thoroughly cleaned before handing them back to him. Careful not to touch the lenses, he set them on top of his closed laptop.

“Yep. Definitely happy about that one,” he said. “How are you settlin’ in to the new place?”

I shrugged. “It’s fine. No issues with the house itself. It’s just… odd to be living on my own for the first time, honestly.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Besides, it’s a rental, right? I’m gonna be livin’ in one of the residential houses in town rather than in the mansion. Maybe you could join me once your contract is up,” he shrugged, as if it were the most nonchalant thing to offer.

“You’re… you’re serious? You want to live together?” I asked, turning more towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me again. “I… yeah, I mean, you already spend a lot of time here, so… I mean, if that’s what you want,” he said, trying to get out of an uncomfortable situation if I should refuse.

“Guzma that sounds wonderful,” I said. “Tell you what. My contract isn’t over for a while, but my landlord is nice, so I might be able to work something out. When do you think we’d be ready to move in?”

He shrugged a little. “As early as… three weeks if I get everyone workin’ on the place in mind, late as two months if we stay at the same pace.”

“Let’s shoot for the two months. I should be able to work something out by then.”

He smiled one of those genuinely happy smiles and kissed me. After it broke, he shook his head a little. “God I love you,” he said, then caught himself–that was the first time either of us has said that. He quickly went red-faced.

“I love you too,” I said, grinning and kissing him again. I could feel him smiling in our kiss.

After a couple minutes of making out, he split the kiss then moved out from under me. “Oh, right, in case this’ll help talkin’ to your landlord,” he said. He moved over to the nightstand next to the bed, opening a drawer. I followed him looking over his shoulder. “I swear I put the deed in here somewhere…” he mumbled.

He rummaged through it trying to find that information. The drawer was filled with a bunch of useless crap, but in his rummaging he uncovered something quite risque that he had in there- a ball gag. He momentarily froze, just a small hesitation. I knew he’d seen it, but then he went on rummaging as if he hadn’t noticed it, probably in hopes that I wouldn’t see it either. A sly grin crept across my face.

“O-ho, what’s this?” I asked, picking it up and inspecting it. It was a black suede band with a white, medium-sized ball in the middle. I could feel his face heating up the room. Was he afraid something like this was going to scare me off? I’ll admit my experience with things like this was rather limited, but I had an open mind.

“Xan, I–” he started. I cut him off.

“So, you use it like this, right?” I asked, feigning innocence as I placed the gag between my lips and held the strap behind my head, smirking the best I could up at him.

The red faded a little bit as he looked at me. He slid the drawer shut and sighed. “Fuck that makes you look even hotter. I didn’t think that was possible,” he said.

I took it out of my mouth and grinned. “Talk to me about this, then. You clearly have it for a reason.”

“Quick question first. Do you trust me?” he asked. “One hundred percent, completely, absolutely trust me?”

I nodded. “I’m moving in with you and just confessed my love for you a few minutes ago, so yeah, I trust you.”

“And you’re cool with bein’, well, submissive?” he asked.

“Considering I have very limited experience with this and learn best when shown, yeah, for now at least,” I said. I wasn’t sure of my preference of position with power play, so we’ll find out I guess.

“Alright, listen. Stoplight safewords, okay? If I start doin’ somethin’ that you’re not too sure about, but you’re willin’ to keep goin’ with, say yellow. If I start doin’ somethin’ you’re not okay with at all, say red. And don’t be afraid to use ‘em, alright? I don’t wanna hurt ya beyond the good kind,” he said. “And I have pieces of fabric you hold on to if you’re gagged that you can drop to signal a safeword.”

Color me impressed. “Even after all we’ve gone through I never pictured you as this careful,” I said, grinning.

He smiled a bit and shrugged. “Eh, what can I say. You try and you learn things. And once you’re into somethin’ enough, you start actually givin’ a shit about doin’ it right.”

Sounds familiar. “Well, fair enough. I’m following you,” I said, handing him the gag I was still holding on to. He took it from me and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened the bottom drawer of the night stand- most likely where the ball gag was supposed to be placed originally.

“Strip,” he commanded. “Everything off.”

I did just that, trying to be sort of neat about it though. I kicked off my shoes, slipped out of my t-shirt and shorts, followed by panties and bra, all of which I stacked near my bag. Once naked and feeling somewhat vulnerable standing in the middle of the bedroom, I looked over at him.

“Alright. Make sure the door’s locked, would ya, princess?” he asked, a familiar condescending tone creeping into his voice, familiar only from when we first met. I walked over to the door, locking it.

“Princess, huh?” I asked, grinning a little, trying to be at least a little sassy.

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” he said, motioning for me to come join him on the bed again. I sat next to him. “As for you… Well. You can just call me by my name if the dick I’m givin’ you is so good you can’t help it,” he said.

Okay, so that was unexpectedly really hot. I nodded a little, looking to him for further direction.

He placed a hand on my thigh closest to him, making me spread just enough for him to tease me sufficiently. He started tracing up and down my slit with no real pressure, smirking. “Oh, man… by the time we’re done here, you won’t be able to walk straight for a week,” he said. Obvious exaggeration, but I expected it to be rough and fast and utterly satisfying. “Listen. I’m gonna go easy on ya with the rules this time. Just do what you’re told and ask permission before you cum. You got that?”

I nodded, my hips pressing forward to get closer to his touch. At this point the teasing was getting ridiculous and I’m pretty sure my outer labia were slick.

“Ooh, you want me to touch you? Is that it?” he asked.

“Please…” I groaned. It was taking everything in me to not just touch myself then and there, but I’m sure he wouldn’t take too kindly to that.

He promptly pulled his hand away, his smirk only getting more shitty. “Not gonna get the good stuff so easily now.” He crawled so he was straddling my lap on the edge of the bed, and grabbed a hold of my chin in a way that he was squeezing my cheeks in. He kissed me rather roughly, biting my lips, easily leaving marks. I didn’t mind. “I want you to beg to suck my cock.” He let go of my face.

I gulped. I wasn’t quite sure what to do. I looked at him in a questioning manner- I hadn’t done that before and needed a little guidance here.

“Start with something like, ‘Please Guzma can I suck you off,’” he said, his tone changing ever so slightly so I knew he was actually guiding me in the right direction instead of just being dominant. I nodded slightly, quickly going over that in my head.

“Guzma, can I please suck your cock?” I asked, as convincingly sincere as I could get. I’d be the first to admit that this didn’t feel a hundred percent natural yet. “I wanna get you off, I wanna make you cum.”

As I spoke he was slipping his dick out of his pants, but leaving him pretty well fully clothed. “Hell yeah you wanna get me off.” He roughly grabbed the hair at the back of my head, guiding me to my knees has he sat back down. He brought my face close to his member, my nose practically touching his piercings. The entire time, though, he kept careful eye contact with me, making sure I was okay; that I could see through his smirk. I felt completely safe like this. It was nice.

“Well? Get to work, princess,” he said, loosening his grip on my hair to let me start, but not letting go entirely. My right hand came up to steady his length from the base as I licked up the underside, spending a careful amount of time at each piercing, which he seemed to enjoy. I somewhat gently but firmly licked across the head before working on taking him into my mouth as far as I was comfortable. I started bobbing my head, being mindful of my teeth though I’m sure he wouldn’t care that much, using the suction I was causing in tandem with my tongue, and stroking with my hand what I wasn’t completely comfortable taking into my mouth. This pattern seemed to be working. His hand was still gripping my hair, and he was groaning occasionally.

“That’s a good girl… Damn, Xandra, you’re good at this,” he commented. His hips started bucking gently, and his grip on my hair tightened. He suddenly forced me down on him to the point where I gagged briefly, but he quickly let me off, sliding himself out of my mouth. Strings of saliva were still between his cock and my lips. I wiped my mouth to fix this, then looked up at him. He had a questioning look- “You okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Want me to finish?”

“Not yet. That’ll be for later,” he grinned, tugging my hair up so I’d stand. He stood too, then picked me up and dropped me in the center of the bed, causing me to squeak in surprise at the short drop. He turned towards the drawer he had opened earlier, producing a neatly coiled length of black nylon rope. His gear had a color scheme. “I’m gonna tie your hands together and to the headboard. That okay?” he asked, unraveling the cord.

I nodded. “Sure, I’ll give it a shot.” I placed my wrists together and offered them to him. He found the midpoint of the rope, then tied my wrists together in a very artful manner, then used the remaining length to tie them securely to one of the bars in the bedpost. Once he was done he stood by the bedside and looked at me again.

“Xandra, you’re beautiful,” he said in nearly the exact same tone as when he said it the first time we were together.

I smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself,” I said, echoing our conversation.

He sighed and put his smirk back on, reaching back into the drawer, shuffling things around for a while, trying to decide what to get out. He hummed, ruffling up his hair a bit. He looked me over again and nodded. “Well, let’s see. You’d look pretty cute with this in, I think,” he said, presenting me with a replica of a rockruff tail. I was confused for a moment before I noticed, at the end of the tail that you’d expect, a small, stainless steel butt plug. A soft blush formed on my cheeks, my mind raced with thoughts of the new sensation, and my hips shifted, giving away my excitement and willingness.

He laughed a little. “You can’t hide your excitement from me, princess,” he said, producing a small bottle of lube, then positioning himself between my legs, spreading them pretty far. He lubed up his fingers after placing the tail plug off to the side, and gently rubbed some of the slick liquid onto the outside of the entrance in question. I shifted my hips a bit again, this already feeling pretty good–I was craving being touched, craving an orgasm, craving him, but the teasing would have to do for now. Soon enough he gently pushed one finger inside, causing me to hum and shift slightly. He worked the finger for a while, then once he was sure I was ready, slipped another, working the two in tandem to stretch me out a bit more to make room for the toy. He made sure the toy was coated in a generous amount of lube before he removed his fingers, then pressed the toy against the hole.

“Okay, just… relax, tell me if I’m going to fast or it hurts or anything,” he said. I nodded and he started to push, gently and slowly. He did a sufficient job of foreplay, I guess; it was in, and once it was secure, it elicited a bit of a moan from me. This was a new sensation for me, and it felt good. The faux fur that was brushing against my leg was just more sensation and I needed more. I shifted my hips again and looked up at him.

“You want more, huh, princess?” he asked, smirking, crawling over me, settling into my neck, biting harder than he had before then licking over the sensitive indents. I nodded, groaning. His hand found its way between my folds, rubbing over my clit, eliciting another moan, but he pulled away to stroke the inside of my thighs.

“Guzma, please…” I hummed, my hips moving to try and replace his touch, of course to no avail.

“Please what?” he asked, acting completely clueless.

“Please just… I need you to touch me…” I groaned.

“Well, I’m touchin’ ya now,” he said, tapping the inside of my thighs then coming up to eye level.

“Guzma please, please just… I don’t care, fuck me, eat me, whatever, I just… I need release…” I gasped out.

He smirked the most mischievously he ever has. Uh oh. What did I say and what idea did he get?

“Your beggin’ is so sexy,” he said, going back to biting my neck, his fingers finally giving my bud attention, eliciting a moan. He was circling and rubbing quick and rough, which was just causing me to get louder. Before too long I was gasping, groaning, babbling about how close I was. It was bliss. I couldn’t go anywhere, I was his, and he was giving me, at least for now, exactly what I wanted. But he knew exactly where I was pre-climax, and at the exact moment I hit the point of no return, he stopped. My muscles continued on to contract and spasm as usual, but this time for a ghost.

Now, I don’t know if you’ve ever had a ruined orgasm, but it’s one of the cruelest things you can do to someone while simultaneously being the hottest. It’s like being presented with your all-time favorite food, only to find out it’s a fake shell that’s hollow inside. There’s no satisfaction, and yet you’re incredibly sensitive. You want more, but more might be too much to handle.

I looked up at Guzma, almost hurt, but definitely disappointed. He laughed softly. “Didn’t think it’d be that easy, did ya? Besides, what’d I say earlier? You gotta ask permission before you climax. And I’m pretty sure sayin’ ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Guzma I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum’ ain’t askin’ permission,” he said, dragging his hands down my hips before giving me a firm smack as close to my ass as he could get, which caused me to make some sort of sound between a gasp and a moan. “Ooh, into spanking, are ya?” I blushed again. “Well, we’ll have to explore that here a bit later, hm?”

He reached into the drawer again, this time producing a handful of clothespins and a bullet vibrator. How these two went together I wasn’t sure quite yet. He straddled my left leg, making sure the tail was draped over my right, his knee pretty close to my sex, and looked at me as he turned on the vibe to the lowest setting, starting to drag it around my thighs and abdomen, even coming up as far as my nipples a couple times. I was whimpering in a short amount of time, my desire to have that between me and his knee increasing exponentially every second he did this.

“Ooh, what is it, princess?” he cooed. “Was that last, heh, orgasm not enough?” He started tracing it around my thighs and mons now. I shook my head a bit. “What was that?”

“N-no… it wasn’t,” I whined, my hips shifting again to try and catch some stimulation.

“Ain’t’chya afraid you’re gonna be a little too sensitive?” he asked.

“I don’t care…” I sighed. I really didn’t.

He grinned a bit. “C’mon, beg for it then, I wanna hear that while I put these clothespins on you.”

“Please, Guzma…” He pinched my nipple hard enough to get the clothespin where he wanted it. “Please, I need… I want to cum for real, I need it… I’m so wet for you, I want you to make me cum…” He placed the clothespin and released it causing me to gasp. It hurt, but nothing I couldn’t take, and in a weird way it felt… good. He pinched my skin so that it was on a relatively thick part, more on my areola than anything, so I knew he was being slightly more gentle with it than he could be. “P-please!” I stuttered out, the new sensation sending conflicting signals to me.

He laughed slightly, putting a clothespin in a matching location on the other nipple, then reached for the vibrator again, turning it on full before slipping it between his knee and where I was dripping in need of attention, making sure it was secure against my sex. The tip of it was making contact with the butt plug, causing the vibration to extend slightly. My hips bucked– “F-fuck!”

Guzma grinned down at me, taking in this sight. I was making incredibly loud noises, all in pleasure at this point. Whatever feeling the clothespins were giving me was no longer pain. I was so sensitive that it hardly took any time at all for me to be close to the edge. My brain brought my thoughts into order just in time to prevent another ruined orgasm. “Fuck! Guzma, please, please can I cum? Oh god I’m so close, please, please,” I nearly yelled, a moaning mess.

He nodded a bit. “C’mon, princess, cum for me,” he encouraged, his knee reaffirming the connection between the toy and my sensitive parts, causing me to go over the edge instantly. I moaned out something– maybe his name, maybe a curse, maybe nothing at all, I couldn’t remember. The orgasm was so intense, so good. My hips were bucking wildly, and it seemed to last an eternity. It was just pure bliss. But, after a few moments and what I guessed was him letting me ride it out… nothing stopped. Everything was far more sensitive now than it was after the ruined orgasm, and I wanted to get away from the stimulation; pulling on my restraints and bucking my hips told him that too. But, he held down my hips and, for just a few moments, held me to the stimulation. I was cursing and moaning and being plain noisy before finally he let me go, pulled away the toy, and turned it off, setting it aside.

“Damn you’re loud. I should probably gag you for the next part,” he said, grinning.

I was panting, still too jumbled to be able to speak, but I looked up at him with furrowed brows- what next part?

He smirked. “I’m thinkin’ ten good swats on the ass. For not askin’ permission earlier and for bein’ so loud.”

I flushed more than I already had. I wasn’t sure about this one, but I wasn’t so unsure I felt the need to use a safeword. After all, I had liked what he did when he smacked my hip earlier, didn’t I?

He leaned down and took the clothespin off of one nipple, causing me to groan. Honestly that was worse than putting it on. He then licked over the indents and sucked softly, causing another sound. Same on the other side. He then reached up and untied my wrists from the headboard, but not from each other. He had me slowly sit up, then on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me, and had me lay over his lap on my stomach. His dick was firmly against my belly between his slightly spread legs– he hadn’t gotten off a single time so far. I wonder how he must feel right now.

He rubbed my still-tailed ass. “Alright, here’s how this is gonna work. For each swat, you’re gonna count. You’re gonna have a gag in your mouth, so it won’t sound like much, but you’re gonna try your best. Got that?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

He leaned down and got the gag out of the box again. I lifted my head up, opened my mouth, and he placed it in and tightened it in the back. “That okay?”

I nodded, then gave a thumbs up with my tied hands.

He clasped it and rubbed my asscheeks again. He raised his hand and gave a somewhat hard smack, but I think it was gentler than even what he’d given me before. I counted through my gag– a muffled and distorted moan followed by a ‘one’ filled the room. The second was a little harder, third harder than that, and so on and so forth until we were at nine and my ass felt like it was on fire. It hurt but… again, it was a good hurt.

“Alright, last one, princess. You’ve been such a good girl through this,” he said. Hand up, down the hardest it’s been, then a slight rub. I gasped and gave an exhausted and muffled ‘ten.’ He unclasped the gag and I opened my mouth a bit wider to let him take it out. Letting my jaw close was like an orgasm in and of itself. I reached up with my bound hands and massaged my jaw a bit then leaned up slightly to look at him.

“What now?” I asked.

He smiled. “Now, you bend over the bed and you get me off. Maybe if you’re sensitive enough still you’ll get off, too,” he said, grinning a bit and patting the bed next to him. He was so tall, though, was he really gonna be able to do that with me over the side of his bed? Whatever. I slowly got up, bending over the bed, my ass in the air, the tail brushing against the backs of my legs. He stood behind me, placed the tail on my back and out of the way, then slid his cock in my cunt with hardly any warning, his piercings snug against the most sensitive sweet spot I knew of. I moaned out, softly bucking back against him. This was gonna be a wild ride.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up just a little bit- enough my feet weren’t quite touching the floor. I knew this was so he could stand up straight. He grunted a bit as he went at it, and I was already a moaning mess as his piercings continued to rub against that sweet spot. We were like this for a little while- it wasn’t anything too special, but I could feel the fingertip-sized bruises forming on my hips from how hard he was grabbing me.

“G-Guzma, can I…” I sighed, moaning, “can I cum, please?” I asked, groaning as he hit a new sweet spot.

“Yeah, cum with me, Xandra, cum with me,” he said, gasping and grunting himself. We hit release at the same time, my walls contracting hard around him, only spurring both of us on, riding out our orgasms to complete gratification. He eventually pulled out, which caused me to finally notice the fact that his cum was dripping down my legs and it was… thinner than usual?

“Holy shit Xandra, you made a mess,” Guzma said.

I started to blush. Did I…? “M-me?” I stuttered.

“Must’ve been pretty sensitive. You don’t usually squirt, do ya,” he said, almost nonchalantly.

“Oh my god, Guz, I’m sorry, did I get you wet? Fuck that’s never happened before I–” I stammered, getting up and turning around to face him, before he pulled me in and kissed me.

“Xan, it’s fine. It’s normal. Any chick can do it, you just gotta get a guy with good dick,” he said smugly, smirking a bit. “Now, let’s get cleaned up, princess.” He untied my wrists and he rubbed the rope indents a bit, taking me back to the side of the bed as he got a towel out of another drawer. He kneeled down and cleaned up my legs, then had me lay fully on the bed on my stomach. He dug a bottle of lotion out of the drawer full of his gear, then sat beside me.

He gently pulled the tail plug out of my ass, then set it aside. He pumped some lotion into his hand, then gently started rubbing it in where he had spanked me. “So, what’d ya think?” he asked.

I turned my head to face the side he was sitting on. “I’d do it again just about any time,” I said. “That was really satisfying and… I felt safe. I just let go and let you lead and… I dunno, I just trust you a lot and I think that really reaffirmed that,” I shrugged. “Was that cheesy?”

He laughed. “Eh, maybe a little. But I know what ya mean,” he said. Once my butt was less red, he had me sit up, then started rubbing a bit of lotion into my wrists where the ropes had been. “I just wanna make sure none of that was too much for ya. I know ya didn’t use a safeword or anythin’, but can’t hurt to double check.”

I shook my head. “No. In fact, next time feel free to get more creative with the ropes, with clothespin placement, all of that. I’ll even admit the whole ruined orgasm thing was… kinda hot.” I shrugged again.

He smirked a bit again. “I see,” he said. “Well. Next time, maybe we’ll do more with that.”

I nodded. “We should shower. And you should change your clothes,” I suggested.

He nodded. “Well, it’s already pretty late, and you know how I love sleepin’ in the nude with you,” he grinned, leaning forward and kissing me again. “But yeah, showering sounds nice.” Before anything, though, he detached the fur tail from the butt plug, setting the tail with everything else in the drawer and the plug in a basket to the side, along with the bullet vibrator. Probably to clean later.

He stood up, then picked me up, carrying me bridal-style to the shower.

“You know I can walk, right?” I asked, not really minding what he was doing.

He hummed in uncertainty. “I dunno, you seemed to be making some crazy noises. Those climaxes maybe made your legs too wobbly,” he said, kicking open the door gently then closing it behind us. I giggled a bit. He set me down, then undressed, letting his dirty clothes fall into the hamper.

We took a nice warm shower together. He washed my hair. I washed his, carefully untangling any knots I found. We made out for a while and nothing more until the water got cold. We got out, wrapped in towels, then went back to the bedroom. I draped over the plush chair while he changed the sheets– I hadn’t even noticed it needed to be done until he said he was going to. I had made quite the mess.

Once the bed was made, we snuggled into bed, and he kissed my forehead. “I love you, Xan,” he said.

“I love you too, Guz.” I smiled, leaned up to peck him on the lips, then absolutely passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay SO that's all I have as of now, and it's gonna be put on pause for a few days so I can start a Nanu x female oc/reader/whatever fic. Again, feedback is appreciated, and if you want 2 hang, come talk to me at spacegayofficial on the tumbles


	3. Rougher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is gonna start with a short-ish third person chunk with Guzma at the center. We won't get to what that leads to for a couple chapters, but I hope you'll find the wait worth it!

Guzma was awake before Xandra. She’d tangled herself in the sheets, effectively hogging all of them, which was probably a decent explanation as to why he was awake anyway. She looked completely peaceful right now despite all the hickeys he could see on her neck. That made him smirk a little. Last night had been so much fun. For both of them. That got him thinking. If she was into all this stuff they did, what if…

He slowly got out of bed, ensuring not to shift too much to avoid waking her up. He got dressed, then went downstairs and to the kitchen. Plumeria was sitting at the small table inside, drinking tea. She glanced up at him. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail and she didn’t have on any makeup.

“You’re up early,” she said.

Guzma shrugged. “Yeah, Xandra stole the sheets from me and I didn’t wanna wake her up.”

She smiled a little. “Figured she was here. I could hear you two going at it from my room,” she said, setting down her mug.

Guzma sat down across from her, smirking. “Yeah, it was pretty wild. Anyway, lookin’ back on what we did last night, I got to thinkin’.”

“That’s dangerous.”

He flashed her a look. “Maybe. But what I was thinkin’, was if she’s into… what we did, maybe she’d be into… uh, well…” Suddenly he couldn’t come up with the words. Was he jumping into this too soon? They’d been like this for three months and interested for longer than that. No, and it was relevant. Why couldn’t he just say it? Hell, he and Plumeria had had a fling in the past, now they’re best friends, this shouldn’t be hard to talk about!

Plums raised an eyebrow. “Into what?”

“Maybe a… a threesome?” he asked. Nailed keeping his nerves under wraps, of course.

Plumeria sighed. Guzma was already regretting even asking. She then smirked. “Hell yeah, sounds great. I’m always down for a fun time,” she grinned. “Plus, I’ve always thought Xandra was hot. Never had the impulse to go after it like you did.”

Guzma tried to keep his excitement under wraps. “Sweet.”

“You gotta talk to her about it though.”

“Yeah, duh. I’ll let you know what she said,” he explained, getting up and turning to leave.

“And let me know how rough I’m allowed to be with her,” she said before he did, her smirk still plastered on her face.

He’d forgotten how dominant she was. “I’ll look into that. Might need to do a few more sessions to find her limits ‘n shit though,” he said.

“‘Course. You know where to find me,” she said.

Guzma left the kitchen, heading back up to his room.

 

* * *

I woke up alone, and sore. My abdomen felt like I did a billion sit-ups rather than had sex. Moments after I woke up, though, Guzma came back into the bedroom. He smiled at me, shut the door behind him, then came and sat next to me on the bed.

“Mornin,” he said, running his fingers through my hair.

“Good morning,” I responded, my voice just a bit scratchy. “I’m sore this morning.” I placed my hand on my abdomen.

“I was right for spankin’ ya for bein’ so loud then, huh?” he asked, nudging me. “You’ve got your fair share of hickeys, by the way. Hope you have good concealer.”

I groaned a little. Awesome. “Ehhh, I’ll probably just wear a scarf and pray,” I said, yawning. “You were up before me, what’s that about?” He was usually still out cold when I got up.

“You were hoggin’ all the sheets,” he said. “I was cold but you looked so comfy and I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“How sweet of you,” I said, reaching up to pull him in for a kiss.

We kissed for a moment, then  he broke it and spoke. “So I talked to Plums this morning,” he said.

“Oh, what about?” I asked. I wasn’t worried about Plumeria. She was his best friend, and nothing more. Yeah, sure, they had a fling in the past, but so what? It was over and I knew I had nothing to worry about.

“Well, uh… We sorta chatted about last night. Nothin’ too specific. Said she could hear us from her room,” he said, grinning with something that sorta seemed like pride.

I laughed a bit, sitting up and leaning up against him. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

“And, uh… Well, if you wanna… uh, later, or whenever you want, I guess, maybe, uh…” His stumbling was kinda cute. I had a feeling about what he was gonna ask, given the context, but I wanted to hear him say it. I looked up at him, waiting for the end of the thought. “Well. Maybe invite her to join us sometime.”

“So… a threesome?” I asked, about as casually as I could.

He gulped and nodded, probably mistaking my nonchalantness as disinterest. “Well… yeah. And, uh… She’s pretty dominant. She wanted to know how rough she could be with ya,” he continued. “And I’m talking  _ dominant _ ,” he said, emphasizing each syllable. “I never realized I could  _ be _ submissive ‘til we had our fling.”

“I  _ knew _ you were a switch,” I said, playfully pushing him and laughing a little. “Well, I don’t have a problem with it, but we should… maybe do more? So I know what I’m okay with and what I’m not.”

Guzma wrinkled up his face a little bit in a sort of cheer before quickly returning to his original keep-it-cool expression. He nodded. “That’s what I told her, we’d need to do another session or two before we did it to figure out your limits.”

I nodded. I then held up my hand a moment, getting up and going over to my bag. I dug out my pokedex and checked my challenger schedule for the next while. “Yeah, I don’t have a challenger until the day after tomorrow, so… We have a couple days to… do whatever before I need to be somewhere, then… Yeah, three days of challengers in a row after that, then I’m free for another four days,” I said, then put the handheld back in my bag, then turned around, looking at Guzma, who appeared to be not listening to me at all, but rather looking at my body and the various marks left from last night. I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. “Did you hear anything I just said?” I asked.

He blinked and looked up at me. “Huh?”

I walked back towards him, straddling his lap and cupping his cheeks, looking at him in the eyes. “I have until the day after tomorrow before I need to be at the champion’s chamber, three days of challengers in a row, then four days off again.”

He nodded, then grabbed my ass and pulled me towards him, kissing me deeply. “Got it. How do you feel about bein’ mine for a whole day?” he asked.

“Gives us a whole day to find limits. Why not?” I asked, shrugging. “Anything specific in mind?”

He grinned a bit. “How bout some food first? You stay here, don’t get dressed, I’ll grab somethin’ for us to share.” He lifted me up and set me down on the bed, looking me over again. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” With that, he left the room.

I shuddered a bit, thinking about what we would do today. I was already sore from yesterday, so that would surely only get worse. Worse? Well, it was certainly worth it.

A few minutes later, Guzma came back carefully balancing two microwave breakfast sandwiches on paper plates on top of two mugs I assumed had tapu cocoa in it. He offered me one stack and I took it, smiling up at him as he sat next to me.

“Mm, gourmet,” I said, looking at the english muffin sandwich with bacon, egg, and cheese.

“Yeah, well, better than cereal. Or me tryin’ to cook,” he said, smirking and nudging me a bit. We started eating, and he started talking again. “So what’d you like yesterday?”

I shrugged. “All of it, honestly,” I said, taking another bite of the sandwich.

“What’d you like most and what’d you like least?” he asked, talking with his mouth full.

“I like least you talking with food in your mouth,” I said, taking a sip of my drink.

He gave me a look that said ‘just answer the question.’

I laughed, then shrugged. “Most? Hm… I liked being bound a lot,” I said. “And… Least?” I took a moment to think. “I mean, I didn’t  _ like _ when you ruined my orgasm, but I still want you to do it again.”

He laughed a little. “Fair. And everything else was okay? The tail, the clothespins, the spankin’?”

I nodded. “And that uh… I dunno, whatever that was when you had me ride out my orgasm longer than I needed was… Interesting.”

He grinned a little, clearly getting ideas. “Alright. Well, we have some explorin’ to do I guess,” he said, finishing up his food.

I nodded. “Anything in mind right now?” I asked.

He shrugged a little. “Maybe somethin’,” he said, smirking at me. “Finish up first, though.”

So I did, somewhat quickly finishing the last few bites of sandwich and the last of my drink. I set the mug and paper plate with his. “So?”

He motioned for me to get up. “Alright, up, middle of the room.”

I stood, standing in the middle of the room, looking at him. He took out rope from the drawer from earlier, more than last time. He started by tying my arms behind my back, bent at the elbow, forearms parallel to each other. He took quite a while and ultimately tied a chest harness. He rounded around me a couple times and adjusted some things, making sure it was okay and I was comfortable.

He tugged up on the back of it, leading me over to the bed. “That feel okay?” he asked.

I nodded, rolling my shoulders. “Loose enough I don’t feel like dying, tight enough I’m not gonna go anywhere,” I said, smiling a bit.

“Perfect, ‘cause ya look hot,” he said. He dug around in his basket again. “Well, you liked the clothespins last time. Let’s do more of those in more places,” he mumbled, taking out a handful and setting them on the bed. He picked up a candle and showed it to me. “Thoughts?”

I had no idea what he was talking about. “Uh… Candles are romantic, I guess?” I said, clearly confused.

“How sheltered were ya?” he asked smirking a bit. “No, it’s a type of wax that doesn’t get too hot when it melts, so when you drip it on someone… Well, yeah, it hurts, but, y’know,” he said.

“Oh. I… sure, why not,” I shrugged. “Is it hard to get off, though?”

He shook his head. “Nah. Layer of that lotion helps. I mean, might have to get a bit into knife play,” he said, almost jokingly.

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“I’m only kiddin’, Xandra. But sometimes a butter knife or somethin’ helps get the wax off when you’re done.”

“Oh,” I said. I sounded… disappointed? That almost surprised myself. I was really curious about everything Guz had to throw at me. I suddenly wanted to try everything, and while that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, I definitely understood he wouldn’t be comfortable doing everything.

He gave me a look. “You wanna try that?” he asked.

I perked up. “I mean… maybe. I’m just really curious right now, but if you don’t want to,” I said, shrugging again.

“We could give it a shot. I’ll get somethin’ from downstairs. Gotta get a few things if we’re doin’ the wax thing anyway,” he said. He stood up to go.

“Wait, hold on,” I said, kicking out my leg to stop him since my arms were not usable currently. “You’ve spent a lot of time trying to figure out what I’m into, but what are  _ you _ into? I wanna see where we overlap.”

He sat back down. “Fair enough,” he said, thinking for a moment. “Well, clearly I like bondage. Wax play is a lot of fun. Spankin’, piercings, edgin’, knife play…” he paused to think again. “I dunno. I’m kind of a sadist when it comes to bein’ a dom. If I can eventually make you cry, in… a good kinda way, really, that’s what I want. Plus, if your pain tolerance is pretty high, we can get into more complicated impact play.” He shrugged. “We’ll get to where I wanna be soon enough, don’t you worry. Now, I’m gonna go downstairs and get some stuff.”

With that, he patted my thigh and got up, heading downstairs to grab whatever it was we needed for this. I was already excited. The crying thing kinda caught me off-guard, but I supposed it wasn’t out of the question anyway. And different sorts of spanking? Sign me up. I needed to ask him about edging though. He left before I got a chance to ask any questions. And, I supposed then… Everything he was into was something I was okay with, at least based on what we did yesterday. I’m positive we’d have a wild time.

He came back in with a stack of towels, a lighter, a cup of ice, a chef’s knife that he put in the cup of ice for some reason, a tube of what I assumed was burn cream, and a smirk on his face. He set the items on the end table, except the towels which he spread out on the bed, I assume to catch any excess wax. I investigated the items from my position.

“Burn cream’s just in case. Don’t think we’ll need it. The knife’s really dull, but if it’s cold it’ll feel sharper. Now,” he said, lighting the candle. “Lay in the middle of the towels.”

I nodded, doing just that, laying on my arms being slightly uncomfortable, but I’m sure that was in mind anyway. He knelt down and reached into his box, pulling out a blindfold. He lifted my head a bit and slipped it on. “I know you can’t see, but I’m not goin’ anywhere. I know you don’t need me to tell you this, but you just gotta trust me,” he said. “Right, lotion first.” He got some and began massaging it into my skin, starting with my belly, working up over my breasts, then just a bit on my neck. He got a bit more and worked on my thighs, finishing with a quick but rough rub directly on my clit, causing me to gasp. But that was all I got for now.

I heard him pick up the candle. A few moments went by and I wondered when he was gonna make the first drop. I jumped a bit when it hit; that I blame on me not being able to see. It did hurt, for just a moment, like when your shower is just a couple degrees too hot, but it cooled quickly to a pleasant warm. The first drop was right between my breasts.

“That okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, nodding.

The next few drips drew circles around my breasts, not on my nipples, just on the flesh below them. I gasped a bit as the next set landed on my nipple, sending sensations directly down to my core. He moved to the other one, causing another gasp. There was a pause for a while, I assume waiting for the wax to melt more. He then drizzled a fine line around my belly. Then another pause. Then he drizzled on my thighs, causing me to gasp again as the heat of the wax dripped down to my inner thighs. He continued dripping up and down my body- legs, belly, breasts, then back down, even hitting my neck a couple times. I felt coated by the time I heard and smelled the candle being blown out. Surely it wasn’t as much as I thought, though.

I heard the ice jiggle around a little bit. “Alright, taking this stuff off is gonna take a little while. Ready?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’ll start with your neck. Just to get that part over with.”

I noddded. The knife sure did feel sharp as he used it to help get some wax off. He hushed me a bit, assuring me it was okay once, but that was it. He worked his way down my body, occasionally using ice to further harden some pieces of wax that weren’t coming up. The entire time he scraped up the wax I was pretty stiff. I was scared but… In a good way. I felt vulnerable again, but I trusted him enough to let him do that.

He took off the last bit about ten minutes later and sighed a bit. “There. Any places burned or anythin’?” he asked, setting everything down on the side table, then sitting beside me on the bed and leaning down, flicking his tongue and tongue ring over my now highly sensitive nipple. I gasped.

“Not that I can feel,” I responded, puffing my chest out a bit. I wanted him to do that again.

He did, a couple times, causing me to moan. My breath was a bit faster already. He pulled away and leaned over again. He sat up straight, then pinched my nipple, causing me to gasp sharply. He placed a clothespin there, and I sighed a bit. Then, switching between breasts for each clothespin, he placed a line of five at an angle towards my shoulder, all a few centimeters apart. I bit my lip, the pain mellowing as I got used to it. He got up, dug around in his basket, then traced his fingers ever so lightly down my belly and to my thigh, causing me to sigh. He got on the bed between my legs, leaning down and licking up my slit, causing me to gasp.

He took one of my outer labia in his fingers, then placed a clothespin around it, causing me to gasp and move my hips a bit. He did the same to the other. He then used the clothespins to spread apart my labia, licking over my clit, eliciting a moan.

“G-Guzma,” I groaned, my hips shifting to try to get more out of him.

He gave one hard suck before pulling away, then pressed what I assume was the vibrator from yesterday directly on my clit at full power, making me moan out and curse. He worked two fingers into me, starting to make a “come hither” finger motion, causing me to press my head back into the pillow and let out a choked moan. I wanted more. I was already getting a lot, and I was already close, but I wanted more.

“Guzma, please!” I said, my hips grinding into what he was giving me.

“Please, what, princess?” he asked. I could hear his smirk.

“M-more… I want more…” I whined.

“More, huh?” he said. “Well, what more could I give you?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know! I don’t care, whatever you want,” I said, starting to feel myself teeter on the edge already.

“This is all you’re gettin’ right now, princess. You cum for me, we’ll see what else I can do.” Again, I could hear his smirk.

I was assuming the same rules as last time were in place, so right as I was about to go over the edge, I gasped out “Guzma please, can I cum, oh fuck please!”

“Cum for me, princess, come on,” he said, roughing up his hand motions. My orgasm crashed over me and my hips bucked. I rode it out too quickly as he kept the same intensity. My hips bucked harder, my heightened sensitivity causing the pleasure he was giving me to be unbearable.

“Oh fuck! Guzma!” I shouted, my body writhing, trying to cope with the overstimulation.

“Ya wanted more, didn’t you?” he asked, not showing any signs of lightening up.

I groaned out again, constantly making noises at this point, trying to deal with this input. Before I knew it I was at the edge again, but I was too overwhelmed to ask to cum. But he didn’t stop, so I supposed it was okay. I climaxed a second time, this time being even better than the last, calling out his name and arching my back.

He stopped his stimulation after I’d safely rode this one out. I was panting and sensitive, the clothespins noticeably painful again.

“Holy fuck,” I whispered.

I heard a small laugh from Guz, and he removed my blindfold. He was smirking down at me. “You are so loud,” he commented, leaning down to kiss me.

I kissed back. “Do something about it then,” I said suggestively.

“I was thinkin’ about that,” he said, grinning. I sat up slowly, still slightly disoriented. “But, princess,” he said, stopping me, then starting to take off the clothespins, making me gasp. Again, worse than putting them on. “You didn’t ask permission to cum that second time.”

I blushed a bit. He leaned down to my chest, licking over the sensitive indents while taking the two off my labia. He then resurfaced. “That means I gotta punish ya,” he said, grinning sadistically. “How do ya think I should do that?”

It felt like a loaded question. “I… However you want, I guess,” I said, looking at him for guidance.

“Ya guess?” he asked.

“However you want,” I repeated, more confidently this time.

He nodded and patted my thigh, helping me up sit up, then sit on the side of the bed. My arms felt tingly as they regained some blood flow I never noticed they lost in the first place.

“First, I’m gonna spank you. Then you’re gonna get me off. Then we’ll see how I feel,” he said, his voice low. He got into the basket again, this time producing a short, leather-bound paddle. “This one’s gonna hurt more, and I’m not gonna be as nice with it, either,” he said, grabbing the knots at the back of the harness and roughly putting me over his lap. “Remember our safewords, though. It’s no fun if you’re not enjoying yourself. We’re gonna do fifteen this time, and you’re gonna count, and you’re gonna thank me after each one. Got it?”

I nodded a bit. “Y-yeah.” I was nervous, sure, but more excited than anything. I trusted him so much, and I wanted to please him when we were like this. Bottom line, I think I was shaping up to be a pretty damn good submissive.

“Alright. Ready?” he asked, setting the paddle gently on my ass, letting me feel its shape and texture before it got painful.

I nodded again. And with that, he rose his hand, and the paddle made contact with my skin, making a satisfying slapping sound, and stinging pretty bad already. I let out a gasp, my toes curling a bit. It hurt, obviously, but what I was surprised at was the fact I felt myself getting turned on again.

“One! Thank you Guzma,” I said, the counting sounding much more impacted by the pain than the thank you.

The pattern continued, and he got gradually harder throughout the process. By the time we were done I was panting, wetter than I think I’d ever been, and in enough pain I think I had tears in the corners of my eyes. But I was fine, and I wanted to keep going.

“F-fifteen… Thank you…” I gasped out, then let my head hang instead of looking straight on. I think that this marked my graduation on to being his sub, less his sub in training.

Guzma grabbed my hair and pulled my head upright again. “Oh, no ya don’t,” he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. “We’re not done yet. I’m gonna fuck ya still,” he said, grabbing me by the knots on the back of the harness and actually picking me up, tossing me on the bed face down. I squeaked a bit.

He grabbed my hips and propped me up on my knees so my ass was in the air, my head on the bed, facing to one side so I could breathe still. “Well, guess ya liked what we just did, huh?” he asked, running a finger up my slick lower lips, then giving my clit a quick rub. “Don’t forget to ask to cum this time or your next punishment’s gonna be worse,” he practically growled.

I nodded. He got up on his knees, pushed his pants and boxers down, and lined himself up with my opening. He pushed in with no prep, not that it was exactly needed seeing how wet I was, but it still offered a sensation of fullness considering his size. His piercings once again were snug against a sensitive spot, and I was almost already gone by the time he started roughly thrusting.

I let out a moan as he went at it. One of his hands quickly found residence in my hair, pressing my face into the towels that were still there. He was fucking me more roughly than he ever had, and it felt so good. I never wanted it to end, despite myself feeling closer and closer to yet another climax.

He started mumbling at me. “God ya take my cock so good… Fuck, you’re such a good little slut… All mine…”

Something about that just set me off. I let out a moan that ended in a crescendoing “Guzma! Guzma can I cum? Oh fuck, please, please, let me cum, oh fuck!”

He laughed lowly. “Yeah, cum for me, cum around my cock, help get me off,” he said in the same tone. I let out a loud moan, my orgasm taking me over, my walls gripping around Guzma, causing him to groan out as well. It didn’t take long after that until he climaxed as well. He pulled out, and my legs promptly stopped supporting me. I laid on my side, looking down my body and up at him with half-lidded eyes. He was sitting on his legs, smirking at me.

He crawled up and kissed me, softly this time. I was still coming down from my high, and everything was sensitive. “Have fun?” he asked.

I nodded slightly. “Hell yeah.”

We both smiled and kissed again. He slowly helped me sit up and started undoing the knots on the harness.

“I thought we were doing this all day,” I inquired.

“I said ya were gonna be mine all day, and I hoped that that would also include goin’ out to lunch or somethin’,” he said, smiling.

Eventually the rope came off, and I stretched my arms out and laid back again, arms out to the sides. He grabbed one of the towels from the bed and spread my legs a bit, cleaning me up.

“Flip over, your ass probably hurts still,” he said, grabbing the same lotion from earlier.

I sat up and laid on the bed again, resting my head on my hands. “What were you thinking for lunch?” I asked.

“I dunno. Probably a malasada shop or somethin’. Somethin’ small, for sure. I thought tonight I’d take you out somewhere nice,” he said.

“Nice?” I asked.

“Well, yeah, I mean… Xan, I wanna take you out on a date for once. We’ve been… like this for what, three months? And we haven’t been on a real date that entire time,” he said, starting to massage the still-red skin he’d spanked earlier.

“That sounds really nice, Guz, but you don’t need to do that for me. We could stay in and watch a movie and that’d be as much of a date as anything else,” I said, trying to be somewhat modest even though the idea of going out somewhere nice with him was pretty exciting.

“Xandra, no, I wanna do this one thing with ya, okay? Then we can do you stay-in cheesy couple shit,” he said. I could, again, hear his smile through his speech.

Once he was done with the lotion, I sat up, kissing him. “Better get used to that stay-in cheesy couple shit, because if we’re living together that’s all we’re gonna do,” I said.

He kissed back, then pulled away, getting up and pulling me with him. “Alright, fair. Let’s shower then go grab some food, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be fluffy!


	4. First (Real) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry this took so long. And I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short. There should be another somewhat short update within the next day or two, though. Also: this chapter is entirely sex-free! Shocking, I know. That won't happen that often tho
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

That afternoon, we went out to the nearest malasada shop. We ate a bit of lunch, headed back to Po Town, then went back up to his room. I sat back in the chair in the corner, making myself comfortable.

“Hey, so… The place I wanna take ya is really, really nice. Like, really nice. So, um… If ya don’t have some pretty nice clothes to change into, you might wanna go back and get that,” Guzma said, looking almost nervous about this whole thing.

I nodded a bit. “That’s fair. I’ll go out and take a ride pokemon home, then… Wanna pick me up from there?” I asked.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. I’m excited for tonight, Xandra,” he said, smiling, helping me up from the chair and pulling me up into a kiss.

I smiled, kissing back. “Me too,” I responded. “Wanna tell me where you’re taking me?”

He shook his head. “Nope. You’ll find out when we get there. It’ll be a surprise.”

I sighed in sarcastic defeat. “Fair enough. So should I dress black tie formal or just… nice?”

“Oh god, just nice, none of that crazy super-rich-people bullshit,” he said, waving his hand. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Sounds good!”

* * *

 

I got home and started getting ready. What fancy place was there in Alola? I couldn’t think of anything right off the bat, and honestly part of me didn’t want to spoil the surprise. I started going through my clothes, trying to find something I’d be comfortable in but also look really good. I found a black dress, and actually put effort into matching some lingerie; lacy black, and honestly the only exceedingly nice one I had. I showered, did some makeup which I didn’t always do, and more dramatic makeup at that. By the time I was done and fully ready, it was just a few minutes until seven.

I was making sure I had put my lipstick in my bag for touchups when I heard a knock on the door. I cursed and rummaged for a pair of shoes, picked out a pair of black heels, slipped them on, and then answered the door. It was Guzma; he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit which surprised me. He was wearing a button-up shirt and black pants. He was standing oddly, like he was a bit uncomfortable. He looked great, though.

“Hey, sorry I’m early I just--” he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “Was ready early so I came early. Xandra, ya look amazing.”

I smiled a bit. “Thank you. You look nice, too,” I responded, stepping forward and placing my hands on his chest. He was still significantly taller than me, even in these heels. “I’ve never seen you dressed up.”

He shrugged a bit. “I don’t really like it, honestly. But that’s how nice the place is,” he said. “You, on the other hand… Wow.” He leaned down just a bit, kissing me.

I kissed back just a moment. “Not too much?” I asked.

He smirked. “Nah. It’ll look great smudged across your face tonight.”

It was my turn to blush a little. “Oh?”

He pecked my lips again. “Plus I got a few surprises lined up for then, too. Anyway, ya ready?”

I nodded. “Yep. Shall we?”

He took my arm and, after locking up my house, we started walking towards Malie City. What nice restaurant was in Malie? Whatever. I laced my fingers between his eventually, holding hands the whole way there.

“Thanks for taking me out, by the way,” I said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back. “Anythin’ for my girl.”

That gave me the warm fuzzies. I knew we’d said the big three words, but something about being called his girl… I don’t know, it made me feel good.

We walked into the city, then up to a building with a sign that said Sushi High Roller. I audibly gasped. How did I forget about this place? “Guzma, you didn’t have to, this is so… extravagant, are you positive?” I asked, suddenly concerned. A bill here is my rent.

He nodded. “I’ve been saving up for a while. Just for this, just for us. I’m more than positive.”

“Guzma, I… Thank you, Guz, just… I love you,” I said, turning to face him, smiling a bit. “It means… more than you know that you’re doing something like this for me.”

Guzma pulled me up into a kiss, smiling softly. “'Course, Xandra. I love you too. But let’s go in or we’ll miss our reservation,” he said, somewhat jokingly.

We walked up to the restaurant, went in, and were almost instantly seated. I ordered a cocktail, he had soda. I didn’t question it. We looked over our menus. Everything was so expensive…

“Order whatever ya want. It’s on me, don’t worry about the price tag,” he said.

“If you say so,” I responded. I settled for a moderately priced sushi platter. He got a different kind of platter with a couple sides.

\While we were waiting for our food, I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “Thank you so much for taking me out, Guz,” I said, smiling at him.

“That’s like, the third time you’ve thanked me, princess,” he responded, lacing his fingers through mine. “You’re more than welcome. I wanna treat ya.”

We were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. He still appeared a little bit uncomfortable in his clothes, but he did look nice. Soon enough, our food came, we ate, chatting about what we thought. It was delicious, to say the least. I’d never gone anywhere as nice as this (though I knew this wasn’t the fanciest place in the world), and the food reflected the ambience. My sushi was perfect; the rice was cooked to perfection and the fish was incredibly fresh, which didn’t surprise me since we were on an island. Guzma’s was apparently just as amazing. He wasn’t the most graceful about eating, this was no secret, and the food was gone long before mine was.

“You’re a quick eater,” I commented, eating my next piece of sushi with a pair of chopsticks.

He shrugged a bit, picking up a drink and dessert menu off the table, flipping it open and reading it over. “Maybe you’re just a slow eater,” he suggested, smirking a bit.

I shook my head. “Nah, you’re a fast eater. I would know, I’ve felt how your mouth works,” I said, eating another piece of sushi and sucking lightly on the end of one of the chopsticks before popping it out of my lips. “Just sayin’.”

He laughed a little bit. “Fair enough. Hey, you like champagne?” he asked, flipping a page in the menu.

My eyes widened a bit. More spending? On me? “Well, yeah, I mean… but, Guz, you don’t have to--”

“Xandra, I’m gonna treat ya tonight,” he said again, looking up from the menu. “I know I don’t gotta, but I wanna.”

I sighed again. “Alright. I just… feel weird having money spent on me. I dunno,” I replied, eating my last piece of sushi.

“Well, don’t feel bad about it,” he said, flipping another page. “You deserve it.”

I smiled a bit. “Thanks, Guz.”

The waiter came over and asked how we were doing and if we were interested in dessert. Guzma beckoned him over and pointed to something on the menu he was holding, flipped a page and then pointed at something else. The waiter nodded, jotting down the order on his notepad and said he’d get that out to us right away.

Once the waiter was gone, I leaned forward a bit. “What did you get for us?”

He shrugged, then grinned a bit. “You’ll see.”

I shook my head. “You better not bankrupt yourself on one date.”

“I won’t, trust me. Ya really gotta stop worryin’ so much about the money. I got it covered,” he said, taking a sip of his soda.

I took a deep breath. “Sorry. You’re right. Thanks again, though.”

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand this time, rubbing his thumb over mine. “You’re more than welcome.”

A few minutes passed and our waiter returned carrying an ice bucket with champagne and two glasses as well as a small tray with two small ceramic cups and a blowtorch. Creme brulee. He sat everything down, quickly torching the sugar on the custard dessert, then opening the bottle of champagne surprisingly cleanly with a loud ‘pop,’ and pouring some in the two glasses he’d set down earlier, setting the bottle back in the bucket of ice, and leaving us to our dessert.

I looked up at Guzma after he left again. “Holy shit, how’d you know creme brulee was my favorite?” It was my favorite. I loved how it sounded when you tapped on the top with your spoon, and then the sound when you cracked the crust… So satisfying. I began tapping on the glossy hard surface with my spoon gently.

“Lucky guess,” he admitted, shrugging a bit, picking up his spoon and cracking through the caramel shell and taking a spoonful, eating it. “Holy shit,” he mumbled with his mouth full.

“Good?” I asked, still tapping on the shell. It was almost too pretty to break.

“Hell yeah it is. You want to eat it or just play with it?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so pretty!” I said, finally breaking through, and taking a bite. It was so silky smooth and just the right amount of sweet. “This is amazing.”

We ate the dessert slowly, enjoying it. We both sipped on the champagne. He bought the whole bottle, so we had plenty to share. He seemed to be drinking far more slowly and far less in volume than I was. I wanted to be mostly sober for later that evening, though, so I didn’t drink as much as I could have. Once we were done, he paid the bill without showing me the price tag. I dug in my bag for the tip, though. I felt obligated to cover at least some of it. Guzma understood and let me do that, at least. I left some money on the table (it would’ve been well over twenty percent no matter what estimation of the bill I had made in my head, considering the service was very, very good anyway), and we left the restaurant.

I held onto his hand and arm during the walk back. “That was delicious. Thanks again,” I said, looking up at him.

He grinned, looking back down at me. “You’re welcome. I’m glad ya liked it,” he said, squeezing my hand.

We walked past my place, up the route between there and Po Town. The evening sky was beautiful tonight; deep reds to light purples. Sunsets were beautiful here. I probably wouldn’t ever get over them. I hope I wouldn’t, anyway. Eventually we made it back up to the formerly shady house, walked in, and walked up to his room. He stopped me before I walked in. I noticed a piece of paper taped to the door with “I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COME IN HERE I WILL HAVE MY GOLISOPOD FUCKIN DECK YOU -G” written on it in permanent marker. I stifled a laugh.

“So, what’s in there?” I asked.

“Why don’t we find out, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is in the room??
> 
> (About the whole creme brulee thing, I've made two batches in the last month and let me tell you. That shit is so good. I'm obsessed)
> 
> Reminder to follow me on tumblr at spacegayofficial for occasional updates and a LOT of shitposts!


	5. Post-Date Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god I'm so sorry that this has taken so long again. I hope this chapter is long enough that you don't mind! I'm sorry, also, if it feels a little rushed at the end because I got. Tired of writing. And not motivated to write as much fluff. This was a very, very porn-centric chapter. But, I hope you enjoy! Also, there's probably a handful of mistakes in here because I don't want you guys to wait much longer, so my proofreading was e x t r e m e l y brief. But! Without further ado, here's chapter 5 of New Sensations!

Guzma slowly opened the door for me, and showed me inside as he tore off the sign. I walked in, and the first thing I noticed was how he’d hung up a bunch of fairy lights across the ceiling. It cast a romantic lighting across the room, but was starkly offset by what was laying organized on the bed that was made neatly. Ropes, a ball gag, several penetrative toys including the rockruff tail plug, a neat line of clothespins, a paddle, a riding crop, the chef’s knife from earlier, the blindfold, some medical tape, and finally, a bottle of lube. I set my bag down, looking over everything.

“I like the lights. And the organization,” I said, smiling at him.

He smirked, walking over to me and kissing me, gently at first, then biting roughly on my bottom lip. I gasped. “I’m glad. Let’s talk rules, okay?” he asked.

I nodded. “Alright,” I responded, leaning down to slip out of my shoes. He stopped me.

“Ah-ah, not yet. Those heels might be your saving grace for how I’m gonna tie ya up this evening,” he said. “Okay, so, first thing first. You’ll have to ask to cum again.”

I nodded. “Alright.”

“I expect ya to beg. A lot. And be very, very grateful for anythin’ I give ya. Thank me for tyin’ ya up, for lettin’ ya choke on my cock. Everythin’, got that?” he asked, pacing around me at this point, making me feel very small.

I nodded. “Of course.”

“And finally, less of a rule and more of a fact, you’re gonna be completely mine for tonight. I’m gonna use ya how I want, I’m gonna use ya however much I want.” He stopped in front of me, grabbed my chin, and smirked at me. “You’re gonna be my little slut.”

I blushed lightly, my legs squeezing together somewhat involuntarily. “Okay,” I said, somewhat softly.

He kept on his smirk. He sat on the edge of the bed after moving some of the toys over, leaning back, his legs spread, taking up as much space as possible. I kept standing where I was, waiting for his command. When it came- “Well? Strip for me.”- I reached behind me somewhat awkwardly, unzipping my dress, letting the straps fall off my shoulders, then the whole thing fall to the floor around my feet. I stepped out of it, then kicked it aside.

“Matched your underwear for me? How sweet. Too bad ya won’t get to wear it for long,” he said, his smirk only growing. I smiled back at him.

I unclasped my bra, tossing it aside with my dress, then stripped away my panties, left only in my heels. For some odd reason, having the shoes on felt… odd in this situation. But if he wanted it, then so be it.

He beckoned me over to him, motioning for me to sit on his lap. I did, sitting across his lap so he could keep his legs spread. He started stroking over my body, pausing to pinch one of my nipples. I gasped. “I’m gonna tie ya up in a way we haven’t yet. But first I need your wrists,” he ordered.

I offered both of them, and he grabbed the rope from the table, then tied my wrists together in the same manner he had the first time we were together. I gave him a look of confusion, and, without really thinking about it, spoke.

“Thought you said in a way we haven’t yet,” I commented.

Guzma looked me over. “Was that backtalk?” he asked.

My eyes widened a bit, unsure how to respond. “I…”

“No, no, I heard ya. Backtalk. Trust me, Xan, you’ll see. But now I just want ya to know I’m gonna punish ya for that backtalk before you feel anything good,” he said, grabbing my chin again, kissing me roughly. “Ya better not get too bratty for me.”

“I-I won’t,” I said. I couldn’t promise anything. I was capable of being kinda sassy, to say the least.

He caught my stutter, and smirked a bit. He leaned in to kiss me, his fingers lacing through my hair, starting gently but very suddenly getting rough, tugging my hair and biting at my lips again, pulling me up by my hair to stand as he stood up as well. I stumbled in my heels, but his grip in my hair steadied me quickly. He grabbed another length of rope, and walked me over to the middle of the room. He doubled the rope and then hung the length from a hook in the ceiling he had either just installed or I had somehow not noticed. I didn’t care enough to ask. He grabbed my wrist, and tied the binds I already had to the rope hanging from the ceiling, adjusting everything so I had my arms above my head, so much so it was almost uncomfortable.

“It’s okay if your knees give out. Well, for the hook, that is. It can hold me, it’ll have no problem holdin’ you. Your wrists, on the other hand. Well,” he said, pacing around me before going to get the riding crop. I suppose I sort of understood why he had me keep my heels on. I then remembered all the rules he gave me.

“Thank you, Guzma,” I said, tugging lightly on the restraints as much as I was able.

He paced back with the crop in hand, starting to drag the leather end around my body, pacing around me almost menacingly. He gave a soft smack, apparently just testing, on my ass, causing me to jump a bit, partially because I wasn’t expecting it, and partially because it didn’t hurt like I would’ve guessed. He laughed lowly.

“You’re welcome. Now, since this is a new toy, I’m only gonna smack you ten times rather than keepin’ on increasing the count. You’re gonna beg for me to start,” he said, still pacing around me, now dragging the leather tip over my lower folds, causing my hips to jerk a bit, looking for friction that I knew I wasn’t going to get anytime soon. “Then, you’re gonna count for me again, you’re gonna thank me for them, and you’re gonna ask me to give ya another one, even after the tenth. Got it?”

I nodded, and immediately started. “Guzma, please spank me, I deserve to be punished for that backtalk,” I said, biting my lip, smiling a bit at him.

“Careful what ya wish for, Xan. Maybe I won’t be so nice with this,” he said. “Not that I was gonna be particularly nice with it in the first place.”

He suddenly smacked my ass  _ hard _ , a stinging sensation in a small spot causing me to jump and squeak. My toes curled and my heartbeat sped up.

“One! Thank you, Guzma, p-please do it again!” I gasped.

Guzma laughed lowly again and obliged, the force of the smacks increasing only a very, very small bit at a time. It started to become a little bit unbearable around the sixth, at which point I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I tried to keep it under control, but the tenth and final smack caused them to start falling.

“Fuck! Ten! Th-thank you, Guzma… C-can… Can I-I have another?” I stuttered out, one knee giving out, my other shaking slightly. Tears wet my cheeks. He tossed the crop aside, and wiped my tears away.

“Aw, c’mon, Xan, can’t be givin’ up on me now, can ya?” he said, kissing me.

I shook my head. Hell no I wasn’t giving up. It was painful, sure, but god was I turned on. I still felt safe, I still felt willing.

He grinned, then reached between my legs, stroking teasingly over my slit, then giving a hard rub over my clit, causing me to moan out.

“How’d I know you’d be wet for me?” he asked. He roughly grabbed my hips, forcing me to stand up straight. “Just a little pain slut, huh?”

I smirked a bit. “I love anything you have to give to me.”

“Is that so?”

I sniffled a bit, no longer actively crying- the pain had dulled a bit anyway. “It is.”

He went over to the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and a rabbit vibrator, then rounding around to stand behind me. I heard him undo his pants. He leaned down slightly- as I mentioned before, he was still significantly taller than me even with the heels on- and whispered in my ear. “If you love what I give you, then beg for more.” He started massaging the lube into my asshole, using more a bit more as he worked in a finger. I gasped. Satisfied with the amount of lube for now, he set the bottle down, along with the toy, placing that hand around my throat, squeezing the sides lightly. “I want you to beg for me to fuck your ass.”

I hummed as he started working his finger around. “Mmm… Guzma, please… I wanna feel your cock in my ass… I wanna get you off, I wanna feel you cum in my ass…” I pleaded, starting to feel ever so slightly lightheaded. He released his grip for a few moments to squirt some more lube into his hand, working it into a second finger which was then worked into me. I groaned a bit again, willing myself to relax a bit before he replaced his hand at my throat. Before long there were three fingers, then he took his hand off of my throat again, removed his fingers from my ass, lubed up his dick, and started to slowly press his length into me. A few minutes passed before he was as deep as he could get, and I felt… full. It was odd, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. He slowly pulled out slightly, then slowly slid back in. He was easing getting faster and faster, occasionally replacing lube that had been absorbed. Eventually, he picked up the vibrator, returning his hand to my throat once again.

“Ya want me to use this?” he asked. I picked up that he wanted me to beg for it.

“Y-yes… Guzma, please, use that on my pussy, I wanna feel more…” I gasped out, his squeezing on my throat aimed a bit more at my breathing than the sides. He turned it on low and started teasing me with it, my hips twitching to try and get more friction from him.

“Are ya sure? I don’t have to…” he said, drawing circles on my mons, so close to slipping between my folds and touching my clit. He was slowly pumping at my ass--this was painfully slow for both of us. I needed more, and I couldn’t imagine how he must feel.

I sighed, sucking in a breath slowly, slightly hindered. “P-please, please Guzma… I need more… G-Guzma…”

He laughed lowly, continuing to tease. “God you’re so sexy when you beg,” he said, punctuating the sentence with a hard thrust, causing me to moan out. I was starting to get slightly lightheaded, and it didn’t help that, on top of beginning to thrust harder, he flipped the vibrator onto the highest setting and, again with no prep, inserted it, the so called rabbit extension of it snug against my clit. I moaned again, my hips bucking, this new sort of full feeling completely foreign to me. It felt so good, and with the more hushed grunts Guzma was making, I assumed he agreed.

It wasn’t long after this that I started gasping out scratchy words- “G-Guzma! Can I cum? Fuck, I’m gonna cum, please l-let me cum!” I said feverishly, bucking and squirming in his grip as I got closer and closer.

That low laugh filled my ears and I knew it wasn’t a good verdict. “ _ Half. _ ”

I was wondering what he meant, but that didn’t last long. I hit the point of no return and he just stopped everything. The vibrator came out, and he stopped thrusting but, for whatever it was worth, was still buried deep in my ass.

I groaned in frustration as my muscles gripped at nothing, feeling myself becoming sensitive as I gained absolutely no satisfaction. Guzma tossed the vibrtor back towards the bed and, once I had calmed down from my non-climax, reached up and re-adjusted the knots on the rope connecting my wrists to the hook on the ceiling. It was looser, and having my feet firmly on the floor and letting my shoulders relax was quite nice. But, that didn’t last forever- he bent me over, hanging the top half of my body out at an angle, starting to thrust in my ass again. I was groaning and breathing hard, my body twitching and squirming, trying to escape the intense sensations against my lustful instinct. I wanted him to keep going and completely ruin me, and moreover I wanted to cum again, but for real this time.

He made a few short, shallower thrusts, pausing between them, and, despite the fact I didn’t feel it at first, I knew he had reached his own climax. He pulled out, and I felt his cum dripping down my legs.

He pulled my hair so I’d stand up straight, and started kissing and biting my neck, causing me to gasp out again.

“No thank you?” he growled, biting my neck hard.

“Ah! Th-thank you for cumming in my ass!” I responded, tilting my head to give him more access to my neck. He licked over the indents his teeth left, and laughed lowly again.

“You’re welcome, princess. I think it’s time for us to move on now, though,” he said, reaching up and taking the rope off of the hook on the ceiling. He took the length of rope as a lead, and pulled me over to the bed, clearing most of the toys off except for the medical tape and a length of rope he laid across the bed. He suddenly picked me up, laying me on the bed, tying the length of rope still attached to my wrist binds to the bed frame, then using the rope he’d laid across the bed to tie my legs up, bent at the knee, and forced to spread. He reached down into the basket, and grabbed out a very small bullet vibrator attached to a remote control, and the ball gag.

“Thing is,” he said, sitting between my spread legs on the bed, “I almost feel a little bad for only givin’ ya half a climax there. I know you’re sensitive right now, but I owe ya.” His smirk was less of actually feeling bad for me and more of a scheming, clearly dominant one.

He used the medical tape to tape down the vibrator directly to my clit, albeit carefully- he made sure to make the tape slightly less sticky than it was directly off the roll by tapping the sticky side with his fingers. He then put the ball gag in my mouth, tightening the strap tighter than it had been in the past.

“Ready for this?” he asked, holding the remote in his hand, running his thumb over the buttons.

I looked up at him, and nodded slightly, my hips shifting a bit.

" Good. You didn’t really have a choice anyway,” he said. He flipped the vibrator onto full, and I moaned out, almost thankfully muffled by the ball gag. My hips were bucking slightly already. “Ooh, what’s goin’ on, princess? More sensitive than we both thought, huh?” he asked, stroking my skin on my thighs and ass.

I groaned out, my entire body feeling electrified. My hips wouldn’t stay still, my arms were pulling on my binds to the point it was almost painful. Guzma was smirking, still stroking around my skin, teasing over both openings now open to him, my breasts, my neck again, occasionally kissing those places. After just a few moments, though, he clicked his tongue.

“It’s missing something…” he said, massaging my ass firmly. He then slapped it suddenly, causing me to yelp. “Two things!” He leaned over to his basket, picking up the tail plug and a handful of clothespins. With very little ceremony, he lubed up the plug and pressed it into my already somewhat stretched ass, causing to moan and my hips to buck again. “Better not make my toys all wet, princess, I know how you can get,” he practically purred, leaning up and starting to pin my nipples and flesh above them. He pinched some skin on the side of my tummy, causing me to groan louder than I already was because of the unfamiliar place of that sensation.

As the last clothespin clamped down, I groaned out, and tried articulating that I was close and asking if I could climax. He somehow understood what I meant-- “Of course, princess, cum for me, but that’s not gonna be the last time,” he said in the same purring tone. My whole body shook as I came, and only calmed down to my hips bucking as I calmed down just a bit. The vibrator was still firmly in the same spot, and I was still extremely sensitive, even more than before.

He  grinned and climbed over me again. I finally noticed he was hard again already, and the only reason I did was because the head of his cock was pressing against my very slick, and only available, opening. I gasped, my hips bucking involuntarily and towards him. His smirk grew, and quickly slammed in, causing my back to arch a little. I moaned out, and attempted to include his name, but this ball gag was truly hindering my verbal communication skills.

“You’re so slick, princess. Ya take my cock so good, even with all this overstimulation I’m givin’ ya,” he said, starting to thrust in hard, punctuated strokes. I grunted out with each stroke, my hips bucking up into him. I was already teetering on the edge of another orgasm, everything feeling even more lit up than before. I was probably an extremely loud mess at this point, but I still managed to mumble out a request for permission to cum.

He grunted, nodding, fumbling for the remote for the vibrator. “Get me off, princess, c’mon, cum on my dick like the slut you are,” he said between pants and grunts.

I came, hard, my entire body into it again, my walls squeezing desperately around Guzma’s dick, and gasped out in relief as the vibrating was slowly turned down, letting me ride it out nicely. I felt cum leak out of me again, and Guz’s hand keeping it from getting in the fur of the tail. We were both breathing pretty hard. I looked up at him, a small smile forming, my head falling back on my arms in exhaustion. He leaned forward again, unclasping the ball gag, taking it out, my jaw closing, and me sighing again in pleasure.

“Thank you for cumming in me, Guz,” I essentially whispered- my voice was hoarse, but I wanted to keep up this whole thanking thing until I was sure we were done. “And for letting me cum twice.”

“You’re welcome, princess,” he said, taking out the tail plug, causing me to sigh again. He then untied my legs. I stretched them out, feeling relief in my hips. He started taking off the clothespins, licking over the indent left by each one, causing me to gasp each time. He reached up and untied my wrists, tossing that rope with the rest of them.

I sighed, sitting up slowly, rubbing my wrists a bit, and finally tossing off my shoes. He grabbed lotion out of the basket, starting to rub it into the indents in my skin on my legs, then my wrists. Finally, he told me to flip over and lay on my stomach, working on my ass that still felt tender from being spanked earlier.

“Did ya have fun?” he asked, softly, smiling.

I nodded a bit, sighing. “Yeah, did you?” I asked.

“Hell yeah. I love seein’ ya tied up and all mine like that,” he responded, that smirk creeping back on his face. “It’ll be interestin’ to see what happens when Plums joins us.”

“It will indeed. She’s hot, too,” I admitted. “Too intimidating for me to talk back to, though. Unlike you.” I smirked too, turning my head to look at him.

He had a look on his face “What, you sayin’ I wasn’t that intimidatin’?” he asked, reaching down to the basket and pulling out a towel to clean me up.

“Well, not as intimidating as Plumeria. Your hair was too fluffy and you were just as mouthy as I was,” I responded. I sat up after he was done, pulling him into a hug, kissing him softly. “But you’re certainly very intimidating with a knife or riding crop in your hand, let alone that look on your face you get when I react the way you want me to.”

He smirked, kissing me again. “Well, I’m glad ya see that. Shower?”

I nodded. “Yes, please!”

He picked me up, and we headed to the shower- we washed each others’ hair, made out a while, cleaned ourselves up more fully. We stepped out, dried off, and headed back to bed. He changed the sheets, and we climbed in, snuggling up to each other.

“Thanks for such an amazing day,” I said, leaning up to get another kiss.

“You’re more than welcome,” he responded, kissing back. He pulled back and looked at me with love in his eyes, smiling. “I love you, Xandra.”

I looked back, smiling as well. “I love you too, Guzma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Your messages on Tumblr and your kudos, comments, bookmarks, saves, and even the hit count mean so much to me! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and follow me on tumblr at spacegayofficial for updates and really shitty blog content!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, that was pretty vanilla. Next chapter will be kinky. Feedback is always appreciated, and if you have any requests, headcanons, or just wanna gush over Guzma (and pretty much the entire game, let's be honest) hmu at my tumblr, spacegayofficial!


End file.
